Escaping Reality
by potionguru
Summary: Set around the events of Futures End, except just before Voyager get restored to their proper time line they are intercepted by a space anomaly that opens a time portal from the year 2013. The bridge crew are taken aback when they see what walks out from the portal as the ship returns to the 24th century. OC alert and moving the events of Futures End to 5th season.
1. On the Bridge

The story is rated M for mature language, adult themes and later romance. I hope to make this story a series. I do not own any star trek and star trek Voyager content.

"Wow" was all Tom could say

"What the hell just happened ensign Kim" Captain Janeway asked in great concern.

" I, I'm not sure" Kim stuttered.

Blair couldn't really explain what happened. One minute she was walking down the street and the next she was standing on what looked like some bad Sci fi movie set as a mix of people in odd costumes and makeup stared blankly at her. As she stood there reciprocating the blank stare for what seemed like an eternity, she overheard fragments of dialogue between the actors before her, they often switched between English and what she could only describe as gibberish .

Tuvok, approached the young female with caution. Not sure if this was a trap by some alien life form, he had his faser set to stun.

"Who are you", asked Tuvok ?

"The name's Blair " she said as she extended her hand in typical earth greeting. Tuvok did not reciprocate.

"Where are you from", he inquired again.

"I' m from Toronto and where the heck are you from? And where the fuck am I? And what is this place? Blair let loose a tirade of panicked filled questions as she slowly came to the realization that she may have died or lost her marbles.

"Hi, I'm Captain Janeway, step aside Tuvok I have it from this point on". She extended her hand in a friendly hand shake.

"Hi captain " Janeway", are you like my angle guide in heaven? Am I dead, or just dreaming? Is this what heaven looks like? and if that's the case this is not quite what I had in mind. When do I get reunited with dead friends, family, and pets? Did I take a wrong turn down Queen street and accidentally step onto a movie set, or am I just fucking bonkers right now? Is this just a really fucked up dream? Blair was starting to panic her eyes were betraying her and the more she tried to take in her surroundings the more she realized that something was terribly wrong.

"Hold, on hold on, I'm not sure who or what you are. You just appeared on our bridge and we have some serious questions for you too. First things first let's get you to sick bay and run some tests to corroborate your story. Tuvok please join us, Tom you have the bridge", commanded the Captain.

The three of them entered the turbo lift and headed to sick bay to hopefully get some answers. The whole time Janeway had her eyes fixated on the intruder. Given the events of the last few weeks she was exhausted and running on fumes, she was in no mood for any problems and this intruder just screamed problem.

As she looked Blair over she noticed her clothing; a pair of dark denim jeans, fitted cream sweater, brownish suede jacket with fringes , and boots that went to the girls calf. Her backpack was strewn across one shoulder and a guitar case in hand. She was pale in complexion, raven black hair, and deep green eyes. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Janeway surmised that it had something to do with the girl being scared of the situation she was in and quickly brushed it aside.

Blair stood inside the lift and looked up between the "Captain" and her side kick she called Tuvok. She noticed Tuvok has some odd facial features, namely his eyebrows and pointed ears. She just chocked it up to plastic surgery. In her time people were altering there bodies in many ways in the name of fashion, art, expression or insecurity.

"Nice ears, plastic surgery or really good makeup artist"? Blair inquired

"Perhaps lets hold off on the questions for now" suggested Janeway, this time with a bit more warmth in her voice.

The three of them entered sick bay. Blair was at a loss for words, she was processing so much stimuli her brain and mouth couldn't function in unison. An observer would equate her expression to a fish out of water.

" Please state the nature of the medical emergency", came the standard line of the Doctor as he materialized from what Blair could surmise as from thin air.

"Doctor we need you to run a full bio scan on miss Blair..." "Jenkins" interjected Blair.

"On miss Blair Jenkins. She emerged on to the bridge from a time portal and we need some answers", continued the captain.

"What's a full bio scan entail? Are you going to cut me open ?, Jesus Christ I am not ok with this. Blair was starting to freak out as reality began to wash over her like a bucket of icy water.

I assure you we are not going to cut you open, the scan will not hurt at all, I promise, Replied the Doctor

Tuvok and Janeway returned to the bridge, not before placing security personnel around sickbay, just in case their visitor was not who she said she was.

"Ok let's get started, Blair is it? Could you lay down on this bio bed while I run some tests?" Asked the Doctor.

"Um Sure. By the way, was it just me or did you appear out of thin air the moment we entered the slidy doors?" Blair asked

"Miss Jenkins, I wouldn't even know where to begin explaining all of this to you, so lets just focus on the immediate task, shall we? Retorted the Doctor.

Several hours elapsed and the doctor concluded that Blair was in fact a 13.2 year old Earth female from the year 2013. Meanwhile Torez was running a ship wide diagnosis to see what possibly caused this anomaly in the first place. After several scans, it appeared that a time distortion formed around the haul of the ship when they where sent back to Earth to the late 1990s,. However, as they were trying to return to their own timeline, the force required to punch through the space time continuum created a two way portal and out stepped Blair. Unfortunately, Torez and Tuvok concluded that presently, there was no way to restore her to her original time. The Captain was now faced with the difficult task of explaining all of this to a 13 year old girl from the year 2013. This was not going to be fun.


	2. Welcome Aboard

Blair, Capitan Janeway, Tuvok, and Chakotay were seated in the conference room debriefing their newest crew member. Surprisingly she was taking the news rather well, after about 2 hours of intense convincing.

"So let me get this straight, I think I get this, essentially I stepped into a time portal created by the ship when you return to your normal time line and as a result I am now in the year 2375 and have traveled 362 years into the future?

"Yes, finally " replied the crew in unison, a little exasperated from all the explaining.

"Calm down, calm down no need to get all Higgins on me. Blair Retorted.

"Higgins, I don't follow", Chimed Chakotay.

"Hahaha, My Fair Lady, clever", quipped the Captain.

"So, umm on a more serious note, just to get some clarification, what's going to happen to me Captain Janeway?". The panic and fear was evident in Blair's voice.

"Well we are currently stranded in the Delta Quadrant and trying to find a way to get back to Earth. To give you a brief history lesson, Star Fleet personnel are

comprised of citizens of a vast federation of planets. The main purpose of Star Fleet is to explore new worlds and civilizations. You are going to encounter several alien species aboard this vessel. The ones on our ship are Federation citizens and are friendly, so don't be scared. As we encounter new worlds we will run into a multitude of different species. Some will be friendly and others will be more hostile, it's all part of the job and if you would like, you can stay with us on board this vessel as a member of the crew".

Blair was trying to soak in all the new information, her brain was running a mile a second and all she could do was nod like some bobble head doll to the Captain's proposition.

"Great, the next few weeks are going to be an adjustment. We will likely be scheduling several meetings to get to know you better and I am going to have to look you up in our ships records to get a bit more information on who you are. Given that this ship is structured as a military organization there are going to be some ground rules set. Tuvok and I will figure out some sort of education plan and perhaps you might be assigned some legal guardian to look after you. Are you amendable to this?" Janeway asked.

"It's copacetic", replied Blair.

"Excellent, If you follow me I will show you to your quarters and you can get settled. The rest of you may return to your posts, meeting adjourned."

As Blair and the Capitan made there way to deck 4, Janeway felt compelled to ease the girl's tension by engaging in idle chit chat.

"So I noticed you came with a guitar, I take it you play? Inquired the Captain.

"Yes, it's a classical guitar, but I play all types of guitar and I am also classically trained in piano, flute and violin.

"Wow you are quite the musician, I would love to hear you play some time".

" Sure", was all the young girl said.

"So here we are, your quarter's. Computer open door, you can set a password code by pressing this button here". Janeway opened the door and stepped aside to let Blair in to examine her new living quarter's. She took the time to introduce her to the computer system and the items she would have access to.

"Your going to need some clothing, the ship's replicator is over here and you can program it to any specifications you like, if you need any assistance just ask".

"Um would it be ok if I wore the traditional garb of my era, at least for now, I'm not sure if I like the whole unitard look". Blair inquired with trepidation in her voice.

"Hahaha, sure I don't see why not, just keep it tasteful". Laughed Janeway.

"Um also would you like me to address you as captain and the rest of the ship's crew by their rank and last name?

"Well that's a preference call, as you are not a commissioned officer you are not obliged to address the crew by their rank and last name when they are in uniform, but as you are a guest always show respect. And well, you can address me as Kathryn when we are in private or when I am off duty". Janeway was trying to make this girl's transition as easy as possible and if it meant being a bit more lax on the formalities she was willing to bend.

"Great Capt… I mean Kathryn hehe. You can address me by my middle name Lana, that's the name I typically went by back, back in my time line. Wow that was confusing to say, I don't think I will get use to all this, but I'll try. Part of me is thinking I'll wake up tomorrow in my bed back in Toronto and all of this will be a dream. Mind you not a bad dream, just one of those dreams that makes you question your reality for the entire day."

Kathryn just smiled and carried on.

"Well if your hungry you can use the replicator right here for now, but keep in mind we do have a ration system in place, so most meals are consumed in the mess hall. They are prepared by our resident chef and ship's ambassador Nelix. I'll tell him to stop by today so you can meet him. In the mean time feel free to explore the ship's computer system and familiarize yourself with all the changes, don't feel like you have to learn it all today as I'm sure you must be tired. When you want to explore a deck ask the computer if you have access to it and then follow the path it provides for you to get there".

"I suppose I have 362 years of history to catch up on, luckily for me history was one of my favorite subjects in school", joked Lana (aka Blair).

After 20 more minutes of conversation, a cup of tea, and some biscuits the Captain felt like the new visitor was acclimated enough to her new surroundings and was going to leave her to explore her new environment.

"Kathryn thank you for everything I look forward to getting to know you and the crew a bit better".

The Captain just smiled and let her know that she could come and talk to her when ever she needed to. As the Captain was heading back to the bridge she was finding Lana's reaction to the whole situation rather unsettling. Lana expressed little anger or fear. In fact she was taking everything in stride, and if she didn't know any better she would almost suggest that Lana was happy about her current situation or at least relieved. Janeway chalked it up to being overwhelmed and tried to push it out of her mind as best as possible.

A couple of hours later the chime to her quarter's rang.

"Ah just a minute, who it is?", Lana asked.

"It's Nelix, the Captain mentioned that I would come by and see you".

"Oh yes, one second, computer open door".

As the doors opened she was greeted by a short, stocky creature, with untamed hair. Clearly he was not human, but that didn't seem to frighten her. He had a warm disposition that made her feel at ease. Beside him stepped out a short little girl with long redish hair and big brown eyes. She couldn't be older than 3 perhaps 4. Appearance wise she looked practically human, except for the pointed bumps all down the center of her forehead, just stopping at the bridge of her nose.

"Hi I'm Naomi Wildman, welcome aboard". Naomi extended her hand in a friendly greeting.

"Hi, there nice to meet you, I'm Blair, but my friends call me Lana". Lana crouched down to the little girl's level and extended her hand to shake, trying to get a better view of the little girl. Lana thought Naomi was a rather cute kid and had a sneaking suspicion that she would grow to become close to the little crew member over time. The thought was comforting to her.

"So the Captain filled us in on how you came here and who you are and we just wanted to come by and introduce ourselves and welcome you aboard. If you're not doing anything we would love to show you around the ship". Nelix was eager to meet the young girl and make her feel at home. He sympathized with her situation and wanted to ensure she felt at ease as much as possible.

"That sounds great, I would like that very much". Replied Blair.

The three of them set off to explore the ship and introduce Lana to some of the crew. Nelix was wondering if he should save the holodeck for another day so not to overwhelm her.


End file.
